I'll Try To Say I'm Happy For You
by troutymouthlova
Summary: The day she said I do was meant to be the happiest day of her life, but what happens when someone disapproves of the whole thing. Samchel. Finchel. Samcedes. Rainn friendship. Sory friendship.
1. Congratulations

**The day she said I do was meant to be the happiest day of her life, but what happens when someone disapproves of the whole thing. Samchel. Finchel. Samcedes. Rainn friendship. Sory friendship.**

**This is set right after Rachel says that one word that Finn has been waiting for since he got down on one knee and proposed and after Sam finally gets a kiss from Mercedes, whom he has been trying to win over since he has returned to McKinley High. **

**We never got the full understanding of where Sam ended up staying when he moved back to Lima, Ohio. I like to believe that he stays at Rachel's house because Finn's house is overcrowded; also with Burt winning the Election sending him out of town to work a lot made Sam's parents a little uncomfortable with the idea of three teenage boys being alone for weeks on end. So that is why I believe that Sam stay's at Rachel's house with her two fathers. **

**I own nothing! I will repeat I own nothing of Glee or the characters. There may be spoilers if you have not seen the most recent episodes of Glee. **

**Hope everyone enjoys the story. I would love any type of feedback I can get because this is my first story I have actually gone through to write. **

**This is kind of in the POV of Sam, but then again Rachel's as well. Sorry if that is confusing. Just let me know if it is too confusing so I can fix it!**

* * *

><p>Sam made his way into the bathroom that he shared with the petite brunette across the hall, as he walked in wiping his eyes that fell heavy from a long day of school and glee club practice; he noticed Rachel was finishing her nightly routine by rinsing her mouth out with Listerine. The brunette spit the liquid out of her mouth into the sink and smiled brightly towards the mirror for one last look.<p>

"Perfect!" Rachel said throwing the cup away into the trash can and turning to face the blonde headed male blocking her exit way. "Bathroom is all yours, Sam!" A friendly smile spread across her lips as she made her way passed the male.

"Congratulations!" Sam said as he brushed by Rachel, but instantly saw the woman turn to face him from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Samuel! I was getting really nervous and scared that I wouldn't get my acceptance letter from NYADA. They won't regret their decision." The brunette said with full confidence in the last little sentence she spoke.

A chuckle escaped the full lips of the blonde as he shook his head and motioned towards the ring on her finger. "I meant on being engaged." Sam said before facing back towards the mirror and placing a good amount of toothpaste on his blue toothbrush.

Rachel's eyes widen as she had totally forgotten she was still wearing the ring on her delicate finger and immediately tucked it behind her back as she looked at the blonde male as she brushed his teeth thoroughly. "How do you know it is an engagement ring? It could be a promise ring for all you know, or even a congratulations ring." She said wanting to know how he came about the accurate assumption.

The male finished brushing his pearly whites as he rinsed the toothbrush from all the foam and germs it had cleaned off from his teeth. "Well for starters a promise ring doesn't look like that. I gave one to Quinn and it didn't have a big diamond. Secondly Finn wouldn't have given you a ring for getting accepted into NYADA. Thirdly I overheard you talking to Quinn on the phone about how you finally said yes to Finn." He said with a laugh as he placed the toothbrush in its respective holder.

Rachel laughed nervously realizing that she did have her door open earlier as she spoke to Quinn and that his room was just across the hall from hers. "Well no one else really knows, but thank you! I heard that you and Mercedes kissed the other day!"

Sam's eyes widen as was now the shocked one. He wasn't sure how she knew because he could swear that Mercedes wouldn't tell anyone because she was still dating Shane and they hadn't really spoken since then. "How did you know about that?" The blonde asked curiously trying to figure out how she knew about that.

"Well when you pass someone by in the hallway who is talking to their buddy about 'snogging' Mercedes. I only have curiosity on what that phrase could mean." She said with an innocent smile on her lips as she leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Well you are about the only one who knows other than Rory. I believe Cedes would appreciate if that was all that knew. I mean I don't mind if anyone knows, but I know she doesn't want anyone finding out and telling Shane. I just wish she would stop sending mixed signals, you know?" Sam said as he leaned against the bathroom counter while folding his arms over his chest.

"All you can do is keep being you Sam! She will come around one day!" Rachel said with a reassuring smile spread amongst her lips as he looked over at the blonde. "Oh and it would be great if you didn't say anything about the engagement. Finn and I want to tell our parents over dinner one night."

"No worries, Rach. Your secret is safe with me!" Sam said with a wide smile as he pushed himself off the counter.

"Thanks, Sam!" The brunette said walking over to the blonde headed male and wrapping her petite arms around his muscular body giving him a tight hug. "Night Sam!" She said before breaking the hug from him and making her way back towards her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"No problem. Good night to you too, Rach!" He said with a smile and made his way into his bedroom to hit the hay for the night.

Sam laid in bed thinking about what had just happened to him and Rachel in the bathroom. Of course he still had strong feelings for Mercedes and was hoping to make her his one day, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of indescribable emotions that filled his body as he thought of Rachel being engaged. The blonde rolled to his side as he shut his eyes not wanting to think anymore because it was already two o'clock in the morning and he was set to wake in six hours to get ready for another day at school.

_'Go to bed Rachel Berry! You need your upmost beauty rest. Go to sleep! Sleep!'_ Rachel continued to fight with herself as she tried to force herself to sleep, but seemed she couldn't fall asleep. She didn't have the ring on her finger so it couldn't be the reason she wasn't able to fall asleep, so what was the reason. The brunette turned to her side as she shut her eyes knowing that the reason was the talk she had with Sam in the bathroom about her engagement. It was just that she couldn't believe she was set to marry the one man she had always dreamt of marrying one day. Rachel never thought it would be this soon though, but she was happy to inform her two father's she was set to wed, Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Like I said earlier please, please let me know if there are any improvements I need to make. I absolutely love the idea I got going for this story! If I get good reviews I will add a new chapter in a couple days!<strong>


	2. Negative Three

**Thank you so much for the two reviews I got. That is still inspiration for me to write the rest of it. I apologize I have not updated sooner. I have been working which seems non-stop. So hopefully I will be able to update a lot sooner this time around.**

**On another note I know that I mentioned that it was after the episode 'Michael' and it still is. I know that other things have happened in the last episodes since I last wrote, but I am still going with my idea. **

**This chapter is set a month after the little incident in the bathroom between Sam and Rachel. Hope that you guys enjoy this one!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh escaped the blondes overly sized lips as he sat on the plastic chair in the choir room as Rachel and Finn announced their big news to the New Directions. There were mixed emotions from everyone in the choir room once the news came out. All that Sam could do was slump in his chair a little more as he felt a small hint of jealousy fill his body. His eyes lifted from his lap as he heard the voice of Quinn voice her opinion about the engagement. He was completely shocked to hear that the blonde female thought it was absolutely ridiculous and irresponsible. For some reason Sam had assumed that Quinn was all for this by the way that it sounded when Rachel would talk on the phone with Quinn, but it was a complete shock to hear the woman practically abject to the entire act.<p>

"Quinn out of all people I thought you would be more understanding!" Rachel said as she gave the blonde a look of disappoint and sadness.

"Also guys we're planning on getting married in the next month! We would love for all of you to be there because you all are our family." Sam's eyes widen even more in shock as he heard Finn address the other bit of information that was a complete shock to everyone.

"We will be there Finn and Rachel!" Tina said as she held tight onto Mike's hand giving him a loving smile and got one in return with a simple head nod from the Asian male.

"Count me in!" Mercedes said as she shined a bright smile towards the engaged couple.

"Yeah I could go experience a traditional American wedding!" Rory said as he looked around at everyone then laid his eyes on the two standing in front of the group.

"If there are going to be some hot chicks there I am so in!" The words fell from the very famous Puckerman mouth as he gave a little smirk towards Finn then over towards Rachel.

"You can count me in on the list of wishing you all the happiness." Artie said as he clapped his hands together before shining a big smile their way.

"I think you are making a huge mistake! Have you guys even thought this through properly?" Kurt said as he just had a look of disappointment fill his face as he tried to make his point across as well as Quinn did earlier.

"Kurt! If you do not support us then that is your choice, but I thought you would at least understand." Rachel said as she looked over towards Blaine who sat right next to Kurt.

"Well I am totally in, only if you hire me as your wedding singer." Blaine interrupted before there was any more heated confrontation between the two best friends.

"Of course who else would we hire?" Finn said jokingly as he held tight onto the woman's hand that stood parallel to him.

"Well I can never pass up a time to dance, also Lord Tubington and I got in a fight and he holds a grudge for a while." Brittany said as she continued to hold onto the Latina's hand beside her.

"That means I am coming as well. I can't let my girlfriend go to an event by herself. Also I would love to see Cabbage Patch and Dwarf look completely ridiculous on such a happy occasion." Santana said in her cold tone as she squeezed the blonde's hand tighter while giving the couple a small smile.

"Do not worry I will be bringing the best gift for you guys because no one else's daddy can afford the most expensive gift." Sugar said with a smile and went back to her phone checking on Facebook.

Sam sat in the uncomfortable chair listening to what everyone had to say about attending or not attending the wedding that was spontaneously going to be taking place in a month. His eyes roamed over everyone's faces before they landed on the brunette standing in the middle of the choir room holding on tight to the male beside her. The blonde's gaze shifted a little when the two made eye contact for a few seconds.

"Well Quinn and Kurt I hope you change your mind because I was really looking forward to seeing you both in a bridesmaids dress." Rachel said after her eye contact with Sam ended. She could see the look of guilt fill the faces of her two best friends after she mentioned them being part of her actual wedding not just an on looker.

"Oh and Mr. Shue I thought you could possibly repair the favor and be my best man!" Finn said as he smiled widely up at the man who was such a father figure these past years.

"I'd be honored!" Mr. Shue simply said as he gave the two a big smile with an approved head nod.

Sam was the only one who didn't voice his opinion about if he was going to attend the wedding or not and frankly he was quite happy he was put on the spot about it either. He would be flying solo to the wedding unless Rory spontaneously asked him to be his guide at an American wedding. Mercedes had finally stopped leading his heart on and decided to stay with Shane because she honestly loved the big bulky male and had moved on. So in all reality Sam wasn't really in the mood to go to a wedding where all the happy couples would be parading around with each other. As the bell sounded for them to head to their next class, Sam was the first one out of his seat and to may his way out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Sam had gone over to Brittany's house to play Call of Duty with Rory because he wasn't in the mood to go back to the Berry household and take the risk of running into the happy engaged couple. After five hours of playing none stop video games with Rory, Sam finally called it quits and headed back to what was his temporary home to get started on his homework that was due for the next day.<p>

After walking in the front door, Sam froze as he looked up at all the faces staring up at him. He was not expecting to see the Hudson-Hummel family over, but there they were sitting in the living room with some wine, cheese, and crackers on the coffee table. "I am sorry I didn't know there was company tonight!" The blonde male said with a childish yet nervous laugh. Making his way more towards the living room he looked over at Rachel who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sam why don't you join us? You are family as well especially that you live with Rachel." Finn said as he sat on the arm rest of the couch holding onto Rachel by her waist.

"Thanks man, but I actually have a lot of homework to start on. Thought I was only going to be over at Rory's for an hour and it turned into five. Those video games get you hooked for hours." Sam said as he laughed once again and nodded towards everyone. "Have a good rest of the evening!" The male said before exiting the living room area and making his way up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sam tapped the wooden pencil against the desk as he looked at the math equation that was throwing him for a loop. 'This seriously cannot be the only one that I can't get' the blonde thought to himself as he wrote down on the scratch paper trying to figure out many ways to solve the equation. Laying his head down on the desk letting out a loud grunt as he was frustrated over how he had been doing homework for the past hour and half and had to endure the cheers and laughter that came from down below. Taking his curled up hand and slamming it against the wooden table beneath him, Sam could help but get annoyed at work he had been doing the past hour or so and the happiness that was going on downstairs about two teenagers getting married.<p>

"Are you okay, Sam?" Rachel said as she made her way into the room filled with posters of Avatar and X-Men and the guitar against the wall.

Sam lifted his head and looked down at the piece of paper that was almost complete, but for two problems that he didn't understand. "Just tired and cannot seem to get these two problems finished." He said before turning slowly to look over his shoulder at the brunette that made her way closer to him. "Is dinner already over?" He asked wanting to seem slightly interested in how the announcement went.

"Yeah it had actually started a good hour before you got home. They took it a lot better than I thought! Thank you Sam for not saying anything to anyone before we did." Rachel said as she looked over Sam's shoulder at the equation that was holding him back from finishing his homework. "The answer is negative three." The brunette said as she did the math in her head rather quickly.

Sam turned in his chair looking up at the woman in amazement. "How do you know that is the answer?" He asked in full curiosity because he had been trying the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out the answer and her she comes and only takes fifteen seconds to figure it out.

"Here I will show you!" Rachel said as he leaned down beside the blonde as she took a hold of the pencil and started to write down the steps of how to find the solution. After a couple minutes of explanation on how to get negative three, Sam understood where he was going wrong each time. "There you have it, negative three!" Rachel said all proud like as she looked over at the blonde that she was only inches away from.

Sam could feel the warmth of her body as she was only inches from his body. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he turned to face her. "Thanks, Rach! I knew I moved in with you for a reason!" He said with a light laugh before letting his gaze meet hers.

"Well it is rather simple I bet you just have been at it for too long." She said with a small smile. Rachel could feel the air fill her lungs as she took in small breaths through her nose as the tension between the two grew as their gaze deepened.

The blonde slowly leaned forward as his eyes shifted from her eyes down to her lips then back to her eyes. The brunette could feel her body slowly move closer in as well as the gap between the two became smaller. Sam's body pulled away rather quickly as he heard the sound of Leroy holler out at Rachel. His hand immediately grabbed the back of his neck rubbing it slowly. "Thanks again, Rach! Now I can get to bed." He said with a soft laugh looking back down at his paper that was now complete.

"Yeah no problem Sam, anytime!" She said backing away and heading out of the room before returning downstairs to help her father's clean up. Before she fully exited the room she placed her hand against the door frame while leaning into it. "Oh and Sam you didn't say if you were coming or not to the wedding today in Glee." She paused before finishing up what she really wanted to ask. "I guess I am asking is if you are coming?"

Sam looked down at the ground for moment before back at her giving her a soft side grin. "Only if you make a name card that is in Na'vi." The blonde said trying to not make the situation anymore awkward that he had just become.

"You can count on it!" Rachel said also trying to make the situation a little lest awkward that it had just become. "Well get some rest Samuel." She said before shining one last smile and making her way down to the kitchen to put up the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I cannot wait to write the next one since the ideas just keep flowing through me. <strong>

**Read and Review! Let me know what I need to do or improve please!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
